Mine
by Airise
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots dedicated for CainSetsu (maybe RenKyoko is distant future). Skip Beat is rightfully own by its author, altho I really wish to own the siblings.
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n : I read about CainSetsu and I fell in love at first sight. I really wish their arc won't end, even if the manga ended.**_

* * *

When the world looked at them, they would think they're the weirdest, most perverted and most dangerous couple walking on the Earth like they owned it.

But the truth was, the only thing they owned was one another.

To Cain, Setsu was no ordinary sister. She's his psychopath girlfriend disguised as a sister with brother-complex..

Not like he mind it of course.

If anything, he was pleased with her.

"Nii-san." Setsu called when she noticed her brother's smiling, snapping him out of his thought. "Are you thinking about other girls?"

Cain's smile turned to a smirk, continue walking by her side without looking at her. "What if I am?"

Setsu stopped walking, stood frozen at her brother's reply. She knew he's a sadistic teaser, but he knew well how much she hated when other girls gained attention from him. She clenched her fist and spat sideways as a protest to her brother's feign ignorance who already 10 steps ahead of her.

"Ah is that so?" Setsu turned, their backs were facing each other. "Then, I'll go and find another man for me to think as well~"

Just as she was about to take her first step, Cain already hugged her from behind and his animosity was so obvious that it scared everyone in the ten-meter radius.

"Nii-san."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Setsu smirked. "Then, you can die in jealousy, idiot Nii-san~" She said it in a singsongy tone, like it wasn't a big deal.

Cain spun Setsu around, making her face landed on his chest, with the significance height difference between them.

"I don't mind dying, but I'll drag you with me as well."

Setsu smiled slyly. "Nii-san." She relaxed into his embrace. "You have a serious sister-complex, isn't it?"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yes, it's short. Mainly because Cain and Setsu are humans of few words. Scene is bits-and-pieces taken from the manga. And from Skip Beat wikia.  
**

* * *

Setsu walked into the room where she saw Cain was slouching even more than usual on the lazy chair. His eyelids drooped and he was somewhere between fantasy and reality.

"Nii-san." Setsu picked up trashes that was laying all over the floor. Mostly beer cans. And Cain's clothes. "You should sleep on the bed for comfort."

Cain eyed Setsu half-awake. "It doesn't matter. Without you here, I can't sleep."

Setsu smiled devilishly. "What a problem to have a cute sister like me."

"Damn right."

Setsu noticed her brother didn't have cigarette stick in-between his fingers. She pouted. "You can't sleep because I'm not here, or because you didn't have enough nicotine dose?"

Cain sighed. "You need to tone down your intelligence at a time like this."

"Like the 'little animal' girl that was glomping you all day?" She was referring to Manaka, of the co-stars of the drama they're currently acting on. Out of rage, she threw the trashes she picked up earlier and tried to leave, but Cain got ahold of her first.

"Haish..." Cain spun her around, in order to make her looked at him directly. "Didn't you already say this? That I am yours, since the moment I was born." He recited her exact words towards Manaka.

Setsuka scoffed. "And what about your motto? That 'the booze is my meal, and cigarette is my snack'?"

Cain picked Setsuka up, and carried her to the bed. He inhaled her scent while saying softly. "I don't have any complaint with you being my meal AND snack."

Setsuka chuckled in response. She combed Cain's hairs with her fingers and brought his face closer to hers. "That's why I love you, Nii-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : An attempt where Cain tried to be a normal brother to his sister. Whether it's a failed or successful attempt, you decide!**

 **Drop in comment~ Thanks!**

* * *

"Setsu. Why haven't you changed?"

"Nii-sama." Setsu's face was as stoic as ever. But Cain could sense she was even more stoic than usual. And when he asked her what was wrong, he didn't expect her to give an answer that would make him wanting to faint. "I'm bleeding."

* * *

Setsu just listened one ear in, and the other ear out as her brother trying his best to explain about girl's hormones, periodic cycle and etc in the simplest ways, but only to have reverse effect.

"You're saying I'm going to have blood coming out from down here every month now?" Setsu pointed to her private part. Cain nodded. "What a pain the ass."

"Setsu." Cain's tone was warning her, and Setsu could care less about it. "It's normal for every girl. Stop complaining." Setsu pouted. "I'm going out. Lock the doors and windows."

"Where are you going, leaving your weak little sister behind?" Setsu played innocent, weak damsel-in-distress.

"I'm going to buy some supplies. Since you can get pregnant if you ever come in contact with any boys, I need to make sure those animals didn't make it to you." Inside his head, he already calculated the methods to torture and kill anyone that dared to step in his protective perimeter of Setsu.

"I do know science, Nii-sama. And you're lying." Setsu stuck out her tongue. Then she smiled like a devil. "Does that mean you can't touch me as well? You're also an animal, isn't it, Nii-sama?~" She purposely taunted him. And she knew it's a success when she noticed his body was tense.

"Setsu." Cain's fingers were trailing her cheek, down to her neck and to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm not only free to touch you, but I can also do things to you. After all..." He whispered into her ear. "I am your animal brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Cain didn't understand Setsu sometimes. He didn't understand even more what she meant when she said "she wanted to work."

It's not that they're flat broke. Cain's job as a bouncer slash assassins slash bodyguard slash mobster boss earned him good money to support both of them.

And even if the money was NEVER enough, he would NEVER let his deary sister do any hard labour.

Even the soft labour wasn't permitted.

All she should do is taking care of her beloved brother and spoiled him rotten. Always.

So, the fact that Setsu's currently browsing the internet to find a job was incredulous.

"I've done compiling my prospect job. Take a look." Setsu got up from her chair, and Cain took her place to filter her handpicked choices.

His eyes were skimming the screen's text as fast as his finger scrolling down the web page.

That was, until his eyes caught something at the end of the list. He looked at Setsu with dead eyes.

"Are you teasing me, Setsu?"

"I thought you might find it interesting, Nii-san."

Cain jumped from where he was sitting and glomped on the petite little sister. "It is interesting. But, you know the rule, Setsu."

Setsu smirked. "And what was it again, Nii-san?~" She taunted him into saying it.

"You are mine and only mine. All rights reserved."

* * *

 **Omake on how this drabble came out :  
**

"Let's make a bet." Author-san suggested.

"What about?"

"Tell Cain you want a job, handpicked them and let him see which is suitable for you."

"I don't need a job. I only need Nii-san."

"Just copy paste a bunch of gibberish things. I promise you he won't even read any of it."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"And insert [incest foreplay] in the list. I bet you he'll catch that one."

"You are one sick bastard. But, I like that. It's on."


End file.
